Monarchy of Dolgavia
Kingdom of Dolgaria Following the death of Kirzon I, the Kingdom of Dolgaria was replaced by the Empire of Dolgaria. Kirzon I did not have an issue to succeed him and the legislature turned to replace the constitutional monarchy with a new system that would allow the people to elect their Head of State. The Head of State position was titled "Emperor" but remnants of the old royal guard couldn't hold onto the position, leaving political parties and politicians to fight for the position. This kind of republicanism eventually led to the creation of the Dolgarian Federation and the end of the monarchy. Since the Head of State of Dolgaria was an elected position and not part of a royal house, they are not listed. Empire of Dolgaria House of Anais House of Rothingren-Traugott Kingdom of Dolgava House of Rothringen-Ludwig Restored by the Whig Party. The Rothringren-Traugott family, having died out was succeeded during the restoration by a cadet branch. The monarchy was marginalised by the Whig nobility throughout most of this period. The Hulstrian nobles, who dominated the Whigs would govern nearly without interruption from 3292-3366. 2nd Empire of Dolgaria House Rothringen-Ludwig (restored) Historical Overview: House Rothringen-Ludwig was restored by a resurgent Whig nobility, this time opting for hereditary monarchy under a restored Empire. The grandson of the last Queen, Anna Elzabete was enthroned, under ruling name Karlis II. This period also saw a renewed attention to Dolgarian Gao-Showan heritage under Karlis III & IV in an attempt to explain away the Gao-Showan blood which entered the Hulstrian royals during the second exile (3414-3452). However an overt Hulstrianisation returned to the monarchy under Aleksandr II in 3597, upon his succession. The Whig nobility was transformed into the dominant party of goverment from 3452 uninterrupted until 3551, this is seen as the semi-democratic period. However following the revolutionary governments of 3551-3565, the Whigs morphed into the 'Rothringen-Ludwig Dynasty organisation' and actively became a tool for direct royal autocracy in the Empire from 3565 until the revolution of April 3634. The Dolgaria Democratic Alliance led the April 3634 revolution, which by January 3635 forced the abdication of Aleksandr II. This effectively ended the royal absolutism. Francisks II (younger brother of arrested Aleksandr II) was crowned in the Fortress of Karzon Island. By Febuary 3635 the island of Karzon was the last remaining stronghold of the dynasty... Francisks II would be forced into exile following the declaration of a republic in June 3635. The second Empire, and the restoration monarchy, temporarily collapsed until counter-revolutionary forces defeated the republicans in a two year civil war. * Abdicated following popular revolution of April 3634-January 3635. ** A republic was declared, fled into exile In June 3638 Lithori, Hulstrian & Gao-Showan nobility whose land was stripped and communised by the republican regime succeeded in capturing the capital. They restored Imperator Francisks II to the throne, and declared the 2nd Empire restored. Their core demand was the full restoration of their lands, titles, priviliges within the political system. A white terror resulted. Decline In 3733, a new conservative party took control of Dolgaria and established a Kaisership, ending the title of Imperator and converting then-Imperator Franz Georg I into the Kaiser. The Kaiser became an elective position, and Franz Georg I was defeated in 3736 by Frederick Dolgarburg. However, his title of nobility allowed him and his successor certain powers and was generally allowed to work in the background. The party closed in 3749, and Kaiser Dolgarburg and his cabinet suddenly disappeared around the same time, leaving Franz Georg I to govern with the little power he had remaining. The lack of direction correlated with economic problems and civil unrest, leading to the public's perception of him as an incompetent ruler. These problems contributed to the rise of the Forward Party, which took power in 3752 and rapidly dismantled the Empire and severed all monarchical ties to Dolgaria. Titles of nobility and their associated powers were banned in 3758 by the second part of the Monarchy Dissolution Act, effectively putting to rest the possibility of a resurgence under the current government. The whereabouts of the noble family are unknown. In 3761, the president announced that he was willing to settle with Franz Georg I and his family, promising to keep them anonymous from the public, and to protect their fortune, property, and certain privileges on the condition that the former nobles renounced all formal claims to Dolgaria or its government. The family agreed to the settlement. Franz Georg I died in November of 3769 of old age. President Khasbulatov granted him a state funeral, which was held publicly at Enkure Castle. Resinstatement: In 4670 The Monarchy was re-established under a new king named Henrich l. He would begin a new era for Dolgava. Category:Dolgaria Category:Monarchy Category:Nobility Category:House of Rothengen-Traugott